To Catch a Killer
by Danni Tran
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is one of Tokyo Criminal Investigative Service's best agents, but his reckless nature often lands him in hot water. After unfortunate events, he finds himself partnered up with the new member of TCIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Meanwhile, someone by the name of the Caretaker has been bringing up new criminals in Tokyo, and it's up to TCIS to find out who it is. SasuNaru NejiGaa


**To Catch a Killer**

**Prologue**

It was 12 PM.

On a dark street located two blocks away from Tokyo's famous Akihabara District, a 34-year-old man by the name of Kawashima Hiroki stumbled across the street.

"Stupid," he spat out, kicking a trash can from its place once he made it to the sidewalk. "How could I be so _stupid_ to believe she actually loved me?"

He continued to curse his life as his legs led him to his home four blocks away. His hands made their way to his head before he fisted his hair, letting out a frustrated cry.

"I hate that lying, evil, two-faced witch!" he roared and punched the wall. Anger clouded the painful sensation and he punched one, two, three more times before letting out a sob and collapsing against it out of exhaustion. Beads of sweat made its way down his neck as he took in deep breaths, desperately trying to calm himself.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming his way. The man looked up to find a pale young gentleman who, to his wonder, stopped in front of him.

"Why hello there," spoke the gentleman in a rich, smooth voice. "What are you doing on the ground, sir?"

Hiroki sneered. "What's it to ya?"

But the gentleman remained unfazed. Instead, an elegant smile graced his lips as he held out a hand for the other to take. "I suppose something has happened, sir?" he inquired.

The man eyed the hand. "Why do you care?"

"Why would I not care, sir?"

"Tch. You're a weird one. People like you eventually end up dead on the streets."

"Oh really now? And why is that?"

"Because you're too naïve, you idiot; thinking you can go cheer up someone lying on the ground in the middle of the night. What would you do if I had a secretly had a gun?"

"If you did have one, I wouldn't still be here now, would I?"

Hiroki blinked before scoffing, but took the gentleman's hand anyway. With a grunt, he lifted himself up before dusting off his clothes. Then, feeling like someone was watching him, he looked up to meet the gaze of the pale young gentleman. "You're a smart aleck, aren't you?" he scoffed.

Once again, the gentleman just smiled. "I suppose you have just gotten out of a false-hearted relationship?"

" . . . How did you know?"

"I have to say, it is quite obvious, sir."

"Tch. It's not like you would know. I bet women fawn over you everywhere you go, don't they? Everyone wants a rich, handsome, successful man."

The gentleman let out a light laugh. "If that is how you see it, then I will not deny. What did the woman do, if you do not mind me asking?"

A rush of anger flowed throughout Hiroki's system and his eyes flared. "She lied to me. She said she loved me, she said we would get married! But no, she just did it for the money! The wrench did it for the money!"

The gentleman's eyes flashed. "And do you hate her?"

"I hate her!"

"That's right, be maddened," the gentleman urged, grinning sinisterly. "Anger is good! Be driven by it!"

Hiroki was taken back. "B-Be driven by it?" Hiroki repeated in a hushed tone.

"Yes! Don't you feel alive?"

"I . . . I don't-"

The gentleman's face hardened. "Don't you feel alive, sir?"

"I suppose . . . I do . . ."

"Do not be ashamed by emotions, dear Hiroki-san. They are what makes us human."

"W-Wait, how do you know my-"

"Now listen to me!" snapped the gentleman. "That woman used you. She never loved you. Women like her don't deserve to live. Once they've done it the first time, they will do it again. Think of how much hatred she will cause in the world!" He leaned in subtly, noticing how the other's eyes had started to glaze over. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am listening to you," Hiroki answered in a hypnotized manner.

"Women like her will only cause trouble. Don't you agree?"

"I . . . agree . . ."

"Good . . . Good . . . Now put out your hand." Hiroki obeyed and the gentleman slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade and placing it into the open palm. "Do the world a favor. Rid everyone of women like her. Will you do this for me?"

The gentleman smirked as he watched the man nodded obediently.

"Yes, I will do it for you," recited the 34-year-old man.

"That's right. Rid the world of women like her," whispered the gentleman as he sent Hiroki off. "Do it for me. Do it for the Caretaker."


End file.
